


Katekyo Hitman Reborn Drabbles

by Redbaron7885



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbaron7885/pseuds/Redbaron7885
Summary: Short drabbles/micro fics from KHR. Some chapters have more than one story.





	Katekyo Hitman Reborn Drabbles

**Spring Cleaning**

Tsuna was cleaning his suite, normally the mansion staff would keep the place clean but he needed something other than paperwork to do and a distraction. With his bedroom turning into something resembling his office desk he decided to focus on that instead of anything else for the day. It was when he tackled some of the unopened boxes in the back of his closet did he come across it, his old orange and white hoodie. It had a few holes in it but the pocket that Kyoko made was still there, the one he used to out his charm in. It barely fit him anymore; Tsuna had grown a lot but he was still shorter than Reborn who often teased him about it. However it was still one of his favorites and now hung at the back of his closet near some of his favourite clothes. A reminder of who he was and where he came from, humble beginnings.

 

**Paperwork**

Tsuna was really questioning his luck right now, whether or not he was still on good terms with lady luck. The power had gone out in the entire mansion five minutes prior and he had gotten locked in his own office. He really regretted letting Gokudera put an electric lock on his office door, it was a horrible idea, but his storm insisted on extra defense. Now he was here, technically he could fly out the window but he didn’t want to pay for the damage or break the door either. With a sigh he walked back and activated his flames as he began to do the enormous pile of paperwork. The light from the flames was bright enough to light up most of his office and he had nothing better to do until his guardians found a way to restore the power. If only his paperwork was electronic, then he’d finally get a break.

 

**Only Way**

Tsuna looked up and around his office, the floor was trembling and the walls were shaking, _again._ Fourth time this month, he sighed and got up grabbing his coat off his chair and walking to the window. Somebody probably pissed of Xanxus again, Hibari, Mukuro, or the Varia. When this happened the only way to survive was to jump out the window, the hallways and doors most likely meeting Xanxus’s wrath. With a sigh he began walking to town planning on enjoying a espresso and a long walk before coming back to deal with the idiots in his mansion.


End file.
